


El Monstruo de la Alacena

by Obsscure



Series: Harrython 2011 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harrython, Dark, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Fest, Friendship, Gen, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La oscuridad le ha dejado a Harry algo además de cicatrices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Monstruo de la Alacena

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Reto #07: _Las Cicatrices en el Alma Tampoco se Desvanecen_ , para la comunidad [harrython](http://harrython.livejournal.com/) en la celebración del 2011. La mención de Malfoy es totalmente parcial, por si algún día decido escribir cómo se volvió cercano a Harry.

  


Es un espacio pequeño y mal ventilado. 

Huele a la humedad de generaciones de objetos olvidados, a millones de recuerdos rotos y promesas vacías. A fotos carcomidas por las circunstancias. Se levanta la nube de polvo que se acumula en los rincones, sobre las formas, tendiendo una alfombra gris y densa hasta hacerlos desaparecer.

Las telarañas se confunden en el conjunto, distinguiéndose únicamente al contacto pegajoso de sus redes. Harry las rompe en un descuido y le embarga la pena. Siente afecto por el trabajo de esos insectos por tantos años de muda compañía.

La bombilla ha explotado hace tiempo y Harry se sienta ahí en la oscuridad, las puertas cerradas. Se imagina que para cualquier persona es un ambiente siniestro y amenazador. Un niño se sentiría asfixiado y desolado, pero él no. Está acostumbrado y a veces extraña esa sensación de opresión, porque es parecido a reencontrarse con la humildad, de un modo retorcido. Es no esperar nada. No tener que perder nada. No cargar con una responsabilidad impuesta.

Sube las piernas y se abraza las rodillas. El silencio es pesado y llega un momento en que únicamente escucha el eco de sus latidos retumbando en la cabeza. Recuerda que en ese entonces soñaba con escapar y ser un trotamundos viviendo al día, durmiendo tendido en cualquier lado, con los brazos extendidos al espacio. Recuerda que le gustaba su cicatriz y se inventaba hazañas extraordinarias que podían llenar una colección entera de relatos de como había llegado esa forma singular a su frente.

No quería ser bombero o maestro. Quería seguir la línea y ver hasta donde le llevaba.  
Quería caer como los barcos por la orilla del mundo.

Y a los once años le llegó la carta. La puerta se abrió y fue libre. Tuvo amigos. Aprendió a volar. Se enamoró. Pero la oscuridad permaneció como una mancha diminuta en un vestido impecable, en espera de la oportunidad de esparcirse y pudrir todo el tejido. Harry lo ignoraba y se olvidaba de ese sentimiento perturbador porque había cosas más urgentes que pensar. Había que sobrevivir. Había que ganar. Había que salvar. Y cómo ya no podía abstraerse y encerrarse en su pequeña alacena, no podía más que seguir adelante. Y él había descubierto que eso se le daba bien.

Cuando la guerra acabó, se dio cuenta que algo en él no sanaría, algo antiguo y enraizado en él que no tenía que ver con Voldermort, dormitaba por épocas. A veces sólo tenía que volver unos minutos y encerrarse en el armario de una casa abandonada, en una alacena parecida a la suya, en un espacio en el que pudiera recrear lo más parecido al hábitat del monstruo que llevaba por dentro y alimentarlo de la atmósfera viciada hasta adormecerlo.

Luego alguien venía por él. Luna, Ron o Hermione. Draco un par de ocasiones. Neville algunas noches. Entonces podía sacudirse el polvo y volver a lo cotidiano hasta la próxima vez que el alma le punzara de nuevo. Ginny quería hacerlo con él, meterse en el diminuto espacio y experimentar por si misma, pero así no funcionaba. La intromisión le provocaba un rechazo visceral que le enfermaba. 

La gente le tiene miedo a muchas cosas. Harry a lo que le teme es que sin esa parte sombría de su espíritu, lo benévolo que tiene en él acabe por disolverse.

~▣~


End file.
